It is common in a majority of construction projects to have vertically disposed spaced reinforcing bars protruding from a poured concrete wall or footing, for example. The protruding reinforcing bars are used for connection to a further wall segment to be poured thereafter. Commonly, additional reinforcing bars are secured to the protruding bars when the second wall segment is poured.
The ends of the protruding reinforcing bars create a safety hazard because a worker falling on the bars can be impaled thereby or otherwise will be subjected to severe injury.
As a result, certain governmental agencies require that the ends of the exposed bars be covered with some sort of a buffer element to prevent the impalement of a worker by the bars who might fall thereon. The placement of a separate cap or buffer on each of the bars is expensive and time consuming. Some efforts have been made to provide a cover for a plurality of bars. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,290 issued Sep. 5, 1995. However, such devices are difficult to install because they are difficult to align on the bars, and they are difficult to secure the covers to the bars for they require the use of nuts and bolts extending laterally therethrough which also requires the utilization of certain hand tools to complete this function. These attachment devices also will often damage aluminum electrical conduit which also might be invented in the wall.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an elongated strip for covering the ends of a row of spaced protruding reinforcing bars which can be easily installed without the use of special tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an elongated strip for covering the ends of a row of spaced protruding reinforcing bars which will involve less labor to install and remove, which is of lighter weight, inexpensive to manufacture, and refined in appearance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an elongated strip for covering the ends of any protruding sharp instruments such as picket fences and gates, and reinforcing rods whether they be vertically, horizontally, or an angular position.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an elongated strip for covering the ends of a row of spaced protruding reinforcing bars which will stack and chip efficiently.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.